unknown no 5
by exp.DNA
Summary: Kamikaze has been arrested by the Galactic Federation. wuts the first thin he thinks of besides i hate it when that happens? how am i gonna escape? im calling this Unknown no. 4 because this is the fourth story i have writen that i have no clue what to ti
1. Chapter 1

_What happens if you become a prisoner of war? After all, it is possible. Isolation, fear, injury—all work in favor of the enemy to increase the chances of capture, in spite of a determined effort on your part to evade. The surrender of your arms, however, doesn't mean that you forfeit you responsibilities as an American soldier. The armed forces code of conduct directs that you begin planning your escape the minute you are taken prisoner._

_FM 21-76 Department of the ARMY Field Manual SURVIVAL_

_Headquarters, Department of the ARMY, October 1970_

_Pg. 10, Paragraph 2, Bullet a_

Kamikaze sighed as he hung upside down with his entire body enclosed in a massive pair of shackles. "Unfortunately, when writing this, the army did not think that the reader would be contained in magnetically sealed constraints."

"Quiet!" a small guard yelled from his chair as he looked up from his data tablet.

Kamikaze narrowed his eyes and stared at the guard. _I'm going to hurt you when I get free._ He relaxed his body and though about the position he was in. only his head was visible from the outside but he could still move his arms around. He felt around on the inside of the device. _There's gotta be some type of service panel. There's no way something this bulky is disposable._ He started to tap his knuckles on the inside of the device. _Its not hallow. They must run high voltage through the shackles and grounding them out onto the ceiling through electromagnets._ _Only way I could get out of this was if I could short circuit it and bypass the electromagnets. Don't think I can do that in my current position. _"Hey! Pecker head!" The guard looked up from his tablet with a scowl on his face. "Lemme out. I gotta take a piss."

The guard looked down at his tablet. "Nice try. I'm not going to fall for something that easily." the guard looked back down at his tablet and continued his reading. The guard sniffed the air smelling something foul and pungent and the heard the sound of water dripping. He looked up at his prisoner whose fur was wet and was now smiling as he stretched his neck and let the yellow fluid drip off his chin. "Ow… Disgusting!"

The guard punched in a few keys on a console near his desk and a small door opened up in the wall. A small robot flew out of the hatch and began to suck up the urine. Kamikaze looked at the hatch in the wall. _Hmmm… maybe a way to get out?_ As the robot finished cleaning up it turned around drove its self back where it came from. The guard looked at Kamikaze. Kamikaze smiled and shook his head flinging the remaining urine off his fur. The guard shook his head in disgust and looked back down at his tablet. "Hey! Pecker head!"

The Guard slapped his tablet on the tablet. "What!"

"I gotta take a shit." Kamikaze said with a smile on his face.

The guard slapped his hand onto his forehead and then wiped it down his face. "Will you just hold it? We're almost there."

"Where we going commander of the cleaner?"

The guard picked up his tablet and continued his reading. "To prison, where else?"

"Why?"

"Because you did bad things"

"Why?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Why?"

"Because you committed the crime not me."

"Why?" The guard slammed his fist down on the table and punched another set of keys. A glass dome slid over Kamikaze and his constraints. _Oh crud._ A series of valves around his constraints began to hiss and release a white gas into the dome around him. As the valves closed and the dome retracted allowing the gas to dissipate into the room Kamikaze was left dangling from his constraints.

"Goodnight." The guard said as he picked up his tablet and finished reading.

A small video screen came up out of the table the guard was sitting at and turned on showing an image of the Grand Counsel Woman. The guard shuffled in his seat and sat up strait. "Release the prisoner. we have arrived at the galactic penitentiary. I will be sending two armed escorts to transport him."

"Yes ma'am." The guard nodded and punched a few keys on his table and two arms came up from the floor beneath kamikaze and latched onto the sides of the magnetically sealed constraints. As it pulled Kamikaze down it turned his restraints flipping him right side up.

The main door to the room hissed open and two armed reptilian guards walked in brandishing plasma pistols. They both walked over to Kamikaze's constraints and one of them input a code on the underside of the constraints. The constraints split in two dropping Kamikaze to the floor. Both of the guards grab one of Kamikaze's arms and began to drag him out of the room. Kamikaze cracked an eye open and looked at the guard who was sitting back down at his table reading his tablet. _Dumb ass._


	2. Chapter 2

The two guards dragged Kamikaze's limp body off of the lift and into his cell. Both of them dropped his arms on the ground leaving him lying in the center of the cell. Both guards left the cell brandishing there weapons as they stepped onto the lift. One of them pressed a few buttons on the side of the cell causing the lift to slowly descend back down to the ground level.

"So what he in for?" one of them asked the other over there built in radios.

The other looked back at Kamikaze And responded to the crackle in his ear. "His files pretty big. From damage to public property to murder."

"Eh he doesn't look that dangerous" soon the lift had brought the two guards down out of view from the cell. Kamikaze's antenna twitched and finally he opened one eye looking around his cell. Flexing his abdominal muscles he brought his legs up and then swung them down at the ground flipping him self upright.

He opened both of his eyes and absorbed every detail about his cell. It had a cot that folded out from a polished steel wall. All of the walls were a polished steel surface with the exception of the wall with a 6 inch thick glass window. The floor was made of perforated metal allowing drainage and ventilation.

As he looked out the window the sheer size of the prison became clear to him. As he looked directly out of his cells large window he saw an identical cell. Stepping closer to the window he saw just how high he was up. There were hundreds of cells stacked one on top of each other extending down the immense hallway as far as he could see. "Whoa… big place."

Kamikaze turned around facing the back of his cell and looked down at the ground. _Hmmm wonder if I can get out through that._ He crawled over to the center of the room and brought his nose down to the floor. He felt a slight draft blowing out of the holes in the floor. As he stuck his fingers and claws into the holes he found that the metal was too thick for him to grip at and pull apart.

Kamikaze looked over at the glass window with his finger still stuck in one of the holes. He pulled his finger out making a deep toned pop and walked over to the glass window. As he scanned the edges of the glass he saw that it was framed in metal. _Probably held shut with magnets. Man everything runs off magnets._

Kamikaze turned his back to the glass window and leaned against it letting his body slump down to the ground. "Now I wait I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

The Grand Counsel Woman sat behind her desk looking over an extensively large file on a video screen. She reached over and pressed a button on her desk and spoke out loud. "Dispatch, send me two guards for briefing and transportation of inmate." She released the button and looked back at the screen. She scrolled back up to the top of the file and glanced at the identification information. "Project Alpha. Inmate # 38582057, Species: unknown, Age: unknown, Sex: Male, Skin/Fur: Red" The mug shot was a large white block with the word. "Unavailable" printed in it.

The Grand Counsel Woman looked up as the door to her office hissed open and two guards walked in saluting her. "At ease. You're going to be transporting an inmate to the medical wing. He's going in for a psyche evaluation. Don't slack off though just because this is a routine transport. You'll need to feed him first though. He hasn't had a meal since he got here and he was dropped off in the middle of one of our scheduled feedings. I'll upload the necessary information to your data pads. Dismissed."

Each of the guards saluted The Grand Counsel Woman and left her office.

Kamikaze laid down on his cot sound asleep. His ears began to twitch as the lift outside of him began to climb the wall his cell was on. He rolled over turning his back towards his vast and vacant cell. The lift came to a halt in front of his cell and a loud bull horn sounded. Kamikaze's head jerked at the sound.

As he rolled over looking towards the glass window he saw one of the two guards entering a code into the keypad next to his cell while the other brandished a plasma rifle. The cell window hissed open and the guard entering the key code reached down to the lift and picked up a tray of food. He walked into the cell placing the tray on the floor and kicking it over to Kamikaze. "Hurry up and eat it! You're scheduled for a psychological evaluation."

Kamikaze looked up at the guard and flopped out of bed. Looking down at his ray he saw the most bizarre looking food he had ever seen. There seemed to be what looked like a chicken drumstick that was colored green with blue spots. The food was practically scentless and when he placed it in his mouth two eat it he found it to also be tasteless. He didn't seem to mind. He sat there staring at both of the guards through squinted eyes as he ate what was given to him.

As he finished off the last of whatever he had been given him the guard holding the plasma rifle took aim at him as the other slowly approached Kamikaze with a set of double shackles. Kamikaze watched him as he knelt down and placed the cuffs on his paws. The guard stood up quickly and stepped away from him. "You're not going to resist or fight?"

Kamikaze leaned over towards the guard. "You haven't pissed me off yet." as he finished his sentence his antenna and spines shot out of his body. The guard that had placed the shackles on him flinched.

The guard with the plasma rife readjusted his aim and waved the barrel of the gun towards the platform. "Stop wasting time and get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

Kamikaze sat in yet another large stainless steel room. As he sat in his chair with a large metal desk in front of him he began to get bored. Very bored. As he glanced over the two security cameras in the corners of the room and the heavy gauge door he lifted his shackles up onto the table and dropped them onto its polished metallic surface creating a loud clacking sound. He looked down at his shackles and began to slowly clack them to a musical tune only he could hear.

After a few minutes of taping out a beat the large door in front of him unlocked and swung open. A reptilian looking officer walked in with a data pad and sat down across from kamikaze and began to read the data pad. Kamikaze began to watch him intently while he tapped his shackles on the table. The guard looked up at kamikaze. Kamikaze looked at the tablet and bounced his eyebrows.

The guard laid the tablet on the table and shut it off. "There were a couple explosions on the lower levels. I was just reviewing the reports."

Kamikaze mouthed the word "Oooooh…"

The guard folded his arms and squinted his eyes at Kamikaze. "State your name."

Kamikaze leaned back in his chair pulling his shackles up to his chest and squinting back at the guard. The guard sighed, got up out of his chair walked over to the door. He knocked on it and then opened it. Kamikaze looked over at the door. The shadow of some smaller creature was cast onto the wall. He rolled his eyes as he saw a pair of green antenna drift along the edge of the table. Kamikaze leaned back in his chair again only this time with a look of disgust. The guard walked over and stood next to the chair that was now seating Shauni. "This is experiment 628. Ordinarily when an inmate doesn't respond…" He raised his hands and made quotation marks as he said the word "respond". "…we generally assign staff of the same species. She'll be giving the examination." Shauni slightly smiled across from the table. Kamikaze smacked his shackles against his forehead.

Shauni sat down and picked up the tablet. She turned it one a looked at it as she read off some questions. "What is your name?"

Kamikaze rolled his eyes. "Project Alpha…"

Shauni looked up from the tablet and looked him. _Not any more…_ Kamikaze's antenna twitched above his head. He puffed a short breath out of his nose as he cracked a smile that quickly faded away. "How old are you?"

Kamimaze looked off to the side staring at the perfectly polished walls. "Twenty-sumthin."

The guard put his hands on the table and leaned all of his weight on them. "Answer the question!"

Kamikaze Growled and snarled at him. "I DON'T KNOW! I just remember being alive for 20 years! I'm probably older than that…"

Shauni looked over at the guard who had just taken his hands off the table and stepped back letting her do her job. "If you could do anything right now what would it be?"

Kamikaze tried to fold his arms but his shackles stopped him. He looked down at the ground. "Beat him over the head with your tablet, escape from this room, dive into a trash chute, gain access to the hanger using maintenance tunnels, and steal a cruiser." The guard quickly reached for his pistol holstered at his side. Kamikaze shook his head. "Put that thing away…"

Shauni looked over at the guard and waved her paw at him. She looked back at kamikaze. "Have you ever had a girlfriend or someone you loved?"

Kamikaze looked up and stared at her like she had just said the most foul and offensive thing in the universe. "That's not a question! You're just making that one up!" Shauni held the tablet up and showed him the list of questions. Its was on the list. Kamikaze narrowed his eyes and scowled at her. _You already know the answer to that question Shauni…_"yeah…" Shauni popped her eyes open as she heard his voice in her head. _Don't react to it. Ya want the guard to know we can communicate using frequency modulation?_

Shauni paused for a moment and then quickly looked over at the guard and then back at her tablet. She entered in the answers to the questions she had asked.

_Not panicking is the first step to pulling off deception…_

Shauni took a deep breath and exhaled. _So he can read my thoughts?_ She looked up into kamikaze's eyes. He didn't respond. He just looked back at her. _I wonder what else he's heard me think._

_Only things you've thought when you're close to me… it's mostly been lame girly stuff… Cuddling and licking…_

Shauni's back stiffened and she brought the tablet up in front of her face trying to hide her embracement. She could feel her body temperature rise and her face begin to blush. Her fur managed to hide it from the guard but she knew Kamikaze didn't need his eyes to know what she felt.

_Ask the next question…_

Shauni's eyes focused on the words on the tablet. "Wha…" Shauni heard her voice crack. She cleared her throat and started again. "What are some things you like to do?"

Kamikaze slouched in his chair and closed his eyes. "get adrenaline rushes, eat chocolate, shoot things, make things, blow stuff up…" Kamikaze nodded his head slowly to a silent rhythm. "…music… I love music…"

Shauni wrote down his response and looked up at the guard. "Ok! I'm done…" she hopped down off of the chair and pulled the tablet to her chest trying to ease her feeling of exposure. She scurried out the heavy gauge door and leaned her back against the wall as it closed behind her.

She took a long Deep breath and exhaled. She thought about all the times she had thought of being close to kamikaze when he was around and how embarrassed she was, but then she remembered how he acted. He was calm, a little on edge but calm. He wasn't bothered by what she was thinking. Shauni opened her eyes and stared off into space realizing something. _Maybe he doesn't hate me…_

The heavy gage door opened again and two guards walked in. as they walked out they dragged kamikaze by his arms down the hallway. As they turned away from Shauni kamikaze lifted his head up and looked at her. _Se ya around… 628…_


	5. Chapter 5

Kamikaze watched the hallway pass him as the two guards dragged him down the hallway. "So where are we off to?" The guards kept walking down the hall ignoring him completely. "Fine… don't talk… I don't care." The guards turned down the hall and stopped on a lift platform. They released their grip on his arms and let him fall on the platform. Kamikaze stared upwards towards what he thought was the ceiling. He was in the huge cell stack corridor. The ceiling was lit by large tube lights. _There's a ceiling to this so I can't climb out… wonder how thick it is._

The platform jerked as it began to scale down the corridor. Kamikaze watched the rows of cells rise up above him. _I wonder how many inmates there are in this place…_ He glanced over all the cells looking at each creature encased behind the thick sheets of glass. There were creatures that looked like aliens from old b movies and then there were some creatures that looked like animals found on earth that were on steroids.

The plat form jerked again as it stopped at the ground level of the corridor. Kamikaze rocked back and forth on his back trying to stand up. One of the guards instantly pointed his rifle at kamikaze. He looked at the guards quizzically. The second guard entered in a code on the platform and sirens began to blare as lights flashed around the platform. The platform then began to slowly lower even more.

As he sat up Kamikaze saw and heard the chaos that existed beneath the ground floor. All of the cells were dirty and corroded, there were inmates freely wandering the cells, and it was poorly lit. The platform stopped just a few levels below the ground floor. "Your cell number is K694. If your not there during feeding hours you wont be fed."

The guard reached down and unlocked kamikaze shackles and then pushed him off the lift.

"Whoa." The guard then punched in a code on the platform and it rose back up blocking all the light that was leaking in from the ground level. Once darkness had completely covered the ceiling a pair of yellow eyes appeared just under the platform. "Jerks…" Kamikaze climbed down from the platforms mechanics and clung to the wall. He looked over at the walls and searched for his cell. "Crap, which one of these symbols means 'K'?"

Shauni walked through the hissing door and into the Grand Counsel Woman's office. She hopped up into a seat in front of the Grand Counsel Woman's desk and laid the tablet on the desk. "I've finished the verbal evaluation. He says he doesn't remember doing any of the crimes."

The Grand Counsel Woman placed her elbows on the desk and folded her palms. "Do you believe him?"

Shauni looked down at the tablet and then back at the Grand Counsel Woman. "When we searched the lab we found ruminants of chemical supplies that could have caused memory loss."

The Grand Counsel Woman nodded. She paused for a moment and then spoke. "As an experiment we require that a copy of the original design be given to the Galactic Federation employment offices. We still have not found or received a copy of your design."

Shauni's eyes darted around nervously. "Ah… I'm sure Jumba has been looking for it. Its probably difficult to keep track of something that was illegal at the time."

"Indeed…" the grand Counsel Woman responded.

Kamikaze sat in his new cell. It was atrocious. It reminded him of the trunk of an old Buick that had been rotting in a junkyard. He sat on it's corroded floor gazing off into the rest of the dimly lit prison through his broken window or a cell door. He began to nod off and close his eyes but he didn't feel the least bit sleepy. He was listening. There was some kind of talking going on outside. _On the ground floor maybe?_ He tilted his ears trying to funnel as much sound as he could into them. It's was an alien language. Not like the other experiments. _Different species…_ There was a chuckle here and there and he could make out words that sounded like "federation" and "lunch". As Kamikaze opened his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't even sure what they were saying but somehow he knew that those words were mentioned.

A loud buzzer sounded in his cell. Kamikaze sat up strait and turned towards the cell door. A skinny guard stood on a hovering skiff. His hands shook as he pushed a tray into a machine on his skiff and quickly fumbled for his blaster. He pulled it out of its holster letting it slip out of his hands like a wet bar of soap. He grabbed onto it in mid air and pointed it at kamikaze. Kamikaze laughed and shook his head.

A light on top of the machine began to blink. The guard reached over to the machine with a shaky hand and grabbed the tray out of it and threw it over to kamikaze without looking away from him. Kamikaze looked down at the pile of food on the tray. It was grey. It looks soft and gritty. It reminded him of oatmeal only without the recognizable shape of oats.

He squatted down in front of the tray and began to eat the food. It had no taste. He grinned as he found he liked the food here in prison. He looked over at the guard who was still standing there on the skiff. _He must be waiting for me to finish._ Kamikaze tilted his ears towards the cell door and listened to the chatter from the lower levels. He paused in the middle of pushing another paw full of slop into his mouth. "their going to mug you…" he looked up at the guards face. "The guys on the lower level… there waiting for you to reach the ground levels so they can mug you and steal the skiff."

The guard readjusted his sight on kamikaze. "Shut up!"

Kamikaze shrugged and looked down at his food continuing to eat. "If ya want help the offers on the table" He chuckled as he took the last pawful of food from the tray and shoved it back towards the guard. The guard picked up the tray and manipulated the controls to the skiff. He lowered down out of kamikaze's view. Kamikaze crawled over to the cell door and looked out down the chasm of cells. The guard was checking the other cells for any occupants. As he moved from cell to cell he would glance up towards kamikaze. :Kamikaze smiled and waved to the guard smugly the first few times but as the guard got further and further away he focused harder and harder on the guard. The guard slowly disappeared in the lack of ambient lighting. Kamikaze slowly closed his eyes and thought "heat". He struggled trying to use a part of his body that he had no memorable experience with. Like a child trying to wiggle its ears.

He shook his head and opened his eyes as he felt something different about his eyes. Everything he saw was in a shade of red. He smiled to himself as he had just activated his thermal vision for the first time that he could remember. He looked down towards where he lost sight of the guard and found him. He could also see the ground level of the cell block. He looked down below where the guard was and saw a couple masses of bright red. He crawled out of his cell and scaled the wall so that he could be above the guard. He sat down on the edge of another cell door and closed his eyes. He thought of "light" and breath out slowly trying to relax whatever muscle or synapse he had used earlier. The feeling was gone from his eyes. As he opened his eyes they slowly adjusted to the low amounts of light. He could make out the outlines of the skiff and the figures below it.


End file.
